


Cupcakes!

by Momma_Time



Series: Pip the Cook [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Baking, F/F, and for that I'm sorry, and there's not enough marliza in this fandom, but there will eventually be more, there isn't much in this fic, this is just pure family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Maria runs a food blog and documents her experiments with her sweet family. She loves to show off her kids and Eliza when they cook and try the food they all make as a family.This kind of builds on the other fic of Pip being a Ramsay fan.Enjoy the tooth rotting fluff.





	Cupcakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this!

Pip and his little sister were unbelievably excited. Their momma was going to make cookies with them for their maman's birthday. Angie was clinging to their momma's skirt, staring up at her with wide and curious eyes and with a bounce of excitement in the way she bounced on her toes.  
  
"Momma? Can I try?"  
  
Maria grinned and leaned over to scoop her up. Pushing a chair over to the counter, she offered Philip a hand up to stand on it. "Yes, you can! I'll let you put the sugar in, okay?"  
  
"Kay!"  
  
Maria pulled out the ingredients, measuring things and passing them to Pip and Angie to pour into the mixer. "Almost ready to pour into the pan. I think I may need a taste tester. Who should I pick to help me make sure it's not poisoned?"  
  
"ME!" "ME!"  
  
Giggling, she finished stiring it and pulled out the beaters. Maria passed them each one while she poured the batter into the cupcake pan. The chocolate rings around their mouths were endearing, until they wiped it off with their sleeves. Eliza was going to have a cow. "Remember to wipe the mess off on your aprons, not your sleeves."  
  
"Oops." Pip looked at their sleeves and then at their Power Ranger aprons. He had the blue ranger and Angie had the red. She didn't care if the red ranger wasn't a girl like her; she just liked the color. Pip raised the bottom part up and wiped the rest of it off of his mouth, and then helped his baby sister do the same. It was sweet, how caring he was for his little sister. The pair were inseperable.  
  
Maria took pictures of them and the mess they all made of the kitchen. This was perfect; her life was perfect. She had two great kids, a beautiful wife, and she didn't need or want anything more for her life.  
  
She kicked her legs back and forth, her heels making soft thuds against the cabinets she was perched on. Angie was grinning at Pip and thanked him before going right back to licking off the beater and making a mess again. After their momma put the pan in the oven, she helped them both down and told them to go play while she cleaned up the mess.  
  
Eliza walked in as the pair were about to make a run for it, but stopped them. "Aprons off, piglets." She helped them untie their aprons and knelt to clean the messes off their faces and hands before playfully mussing their hair. "Okay, now you can play."  
  
Giggles followed them down the hall and up the stairs, leaving the two moms to snort in laughter. Eliza strode to Maria's side to help her with the dishes, kissing her cheek and smiling. "You spoil them."  
  
"Please, you're worse," she teased back.  
  
Smirking, Eliza swiped a finger through the remnants of the batter in the bowl and sucked the chocolate off. Maria rolled her eyes, leaning in to kiss her lightly. "Save that for later, darling."  
  
The pair giggled and went back to cleaning their messes, with Maria snapping a picture of Eliza while she dried dishes. Her was so beautiful and had such a kind heart. What did she do to deserve this? To deserve Eliza or their beautiful children?  
  
They finished cleaning the mess just before the timer went off. Maria started to call for the kids, only for them to come storming down the stairs. Seems like they heard the timer. She pulled out her camera again and snapped a few pictures of the herd of elephants charging through the house to get to the cupcakes.  
  
"You do know they have to cool before we can frost them, right?"  
  
"And?"  
  
Maria couldn't argue with that.  
  
She pulled them out of the pan and set them on a rack to cool, pulling out what they needed to make the frosting. Maria knew how to time all of this. By the time they made the frosting, the cupcakes should be cool enough for them to do something with them. She took a few more pictures of them attempting to frost the cupcakes, and then everyone trying a cupcake. This was definitely going on her blog, and Maria looked forward to showing off her perfect family to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at ixhadbadxdays


End file.
